Don't Look Now
by taichi rules
Summary: A beautiful yet mysterious temple to explore... A glowing orb to retrieve... And one Sora Takenouchi to save!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

--

Don't Look Now: Prologue

--

"STOP! STOP! HELP! CATCH THAT GIRL! STOOOOP!"

A certain teenager with fiery red hair sprinted down the crowded streets of Odaiba like there was no tomorrow. All she could see were blurry figures and indistinct buildings.

She crashed into strangers who obstructed her way and earned from them glares of indignation. Nevertheless, she indifferently pushed them aside and continued fleeing.

Sora Takenouchi took a quick glance over her left shoulder.

The screaming woman, although old and wrinkly, was hot on her heels. Sora was both impressed and annoyed by the unbelievable speed she exhibited for her age.

"STOP AT ONCE, YOU SHAMELESS GIRL!" the old woman bellowed. The tail of her black scarf fluttered ridiculously in the cold wind.

Sora winced at the incredible volume of the woman's voice. "Stupid old hag! Gotta lose her fast," she muttered to herself as she made a sudden turn into a small avenue on her left.

Unfortunately, this avenue turned out to be extremely crowded. There was no chance for her to shove her way through quickly enough.

A short distance ahead, a tall teenager with bushy brown hair was busy fishing in his wallet. A thick, overly stuffed wallet, that is.

Sora paused to think, but for only a split-second… Then without warning, she flipped the hood of her sweater over her head, dashed over to the unsuspecting bushy-haired boy and flung herself at him.

The boy was caught completely off-guard as this random girl wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and crushed her lips against his.

'What the hell is going on?!' He struggled to think, but his brain was quickly turning into mush.

He had never kissed a girl before.

Taichi Kamiya returned to his senses only when he heard the scornful remark of an old woman standing some distance behind him.

"Teenagers these days! A shameless, despicable lot!" She spat, as she shoved her way through the crowd.

From the corner of his eye, Tai caught a glimpse of the back of the old woman and her black scarf.

When the woman was way out of sight, Sora released her impromptu savior—panting raggedly and blushing madly.

She checked him out quickly, noting his handsome brown eyes—which were presently wide with shock.

"You're a good kisser," she uttered softly before dashing off.

Tai didn't have enough time to collect his wits to respond.

--


	2. Distracted

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

--

Don't Look Now

--

Distracted

--

"Earth to Tai! Earth to Tai!" Kari Kamiya repeated as she waved her hand in front of her brother's spaced-out face.

Taichi Kamiya regarded his little sister with a mindless nod.

"Are you okay? You've been quiet ever since we got on the bus. And whenever you're quiet, it means you're thinking…" Kari paused and blinked her ruby-colored eyes at her beloved older brother. "You normally don't think… Okay, you're kind of scaring me. This bus ride isn't killing you slowly, is it?"

When Tai gave her another mindless nod, she bonked him on the side of his head.

Tai snapped back to reality. "Kari! What was that for?!"

His beloved little sister smiled innocently at him. "Well, you didn't answer me. I asked if you were okay."

"Oh… Yeah, I'm fine…"

Kari looked at him skeptically. "If there's something bugging you, I'll listen."

"Thanks, Kari." The bushy-haired teenager mustered up what he hoped was a convincing smile. Yup, she was right on the dot; there was something bugging him. Well, more like intriguing him.

Just a half hour ago he had been kissed by a total stranger.

Tai closed his eyes to recall her face. That girl had amazing sunset-colored eyes and pretty red hair. She said he was a good kisser.

Matt would be so envious if he ever shared this little escapade with his best friend. 'Ladies' man? Hah! I bet he's never even kissed a girl before.'

A smirk graced his lips. 'Ah, but why did she do that and then run away so suddenly?' he wondered. 'More importantly…why does her kiss feel so natural?'

"Tai, we're here." Kari nudged him gently.

"Oh, cool," he said rather absent-mindedly. Again, Kari wondered what was on his mind.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about whatever's bugging you?" she asked him again as they hopped off the bus and started walking toward a quaint countryside residence.

Tai nodded. "Yes, Kari. Don't worry. I'm fine, really. Just a little...er…distracted…"

Kari sighed and decided to drop the topic for good.

The siblings walked along in silence until they reached a pale yellow house.

"I haven't seen Grandma Ishida in years," Tai commented. Kari nodded.

They rung the doorbell, which was answered by both TK and Matt Ishida. The spikey-haired brothers regarded their friends with warm smiles.

"Hey, welcome! TK and I got here just five minutes ago," said Matt.

"Grandma's in the living room. Come on in!" TK said energetically as he ushered everybody inside.

Grandma Ishida was sitting in a comfortable cushy chair in the living room with a cup of tea in her hands. When the group entered the living room, she set down her cup, wound her black scarf more securely around her neck and greeted him heartily. Unlike others their age, these kids were sweet and she adored them.

Tai twitched when he recognized the black scarf. Luckily, no one noticed.

"Welcome, kids! Take a seat and let me pour you some tea!" she said merrily and proceeded to roll up her sleeves. It was then that the four teens saw a long, nasty cut on her right wrist. It looked like a recent wound. The four teens gasped and exchanged nervous glances.

Grandma Ishida mechanically set down the tea kettle and pulled down her sleeves.

"Let me get you a band-aid," TK said quietly.

"I'll help," said Kari. The two of them left the room.

Meanwhile, Tai continued to gaze at the old woman a bit uneasily. "So..." he began slowly, "…what happened?"

"Yeah, I didn't know you got hurt," Matt said sharply. His ocean-blue eyes were narrowed and his fists were clenched. He was getting angry at the person who dared to hurt his beloved grandmother.

"It's no big deal, really, seeing how most young people behave these days..." Grandma Ishida let out a long sigh. "I went to do a little bit of grocery shopping earlier because I was expecting you kids today. On my way home, a rude little twit tried to steal my purse!"

"What?!" Matt and Tai exclaimed in unison.

"Fortunately for me, I'm still as strong as a mule for someone my age. She couldn't snag my purse, but she made away with my grocery! I chased after her, but she somehow got away."

"Grandma, seriously. Risking your life over a bag of groceries," TK said disapprovingly as he reentered the living room with Kari.

"I told you! I'm still as strong as a mule for someone my age," the old woman replied with a dignified huff.

"What did that girl look like?" Matt still had his fists clenched

Grandma Ishida furrowed her brows. "Well, I'm strong and tough old woman, but my memory isn't so wonderful. She had either brown or red hair. I think it was red... Oh, I honestly don't remember..."

The woman tugged hopelessly on her black scarf.

Tai felt his stomach twist itself into knots.

"You've run out of band-aids, Grandma Ishida," Kari said softly. "Tai, do you have one in any of your pockets?"

"Let me check…" Tai nervously patted his cargo shorts.

Suddenly, he froze his moments.

"Oh no…"

"If you don't have one, it's perfectly alright," Grandma Ishida told him. "This cut will deal soon anywa—"

"I LOST MY WALLET!"

"What?!" sputtered Kari. "Are you sure? Did you accidentally drop it somewhere on the bus?"

"Probably…" Tai sighed heavily. So that pretty girl had robbed him as well.

--

Sora Takenouchi was alone on the shore beneath Odaiba's majestic Rainbow Bridge. She watched the crimson sun fade into the sapphire ocean waters as she finished eating her dinner—the stolen edibles.

Sora swallowed the last morsel of food and then sighed.

'Stupid drugstore…they remembered my face and kicked me out. I guess I should be glad that at least they didn't call the police on me, but still…I couldn't get any medicine for Mom today…"

She let out another sigh and then proceeded to re-examine the stolen wallet. She picked up the wallet and admired the orange sun symbol that was engraved in the corner. A slight smile graced her lips. She enjoyed looking at the symbol, and for some reason, it looked very familiar.

Inside the wallet was a decent amount of cash—which pleased her greatly—along with an ID and a photo.

She traced the name on the ID. "Taichi Kamiya," she murmured.

Even his name was cute. Sora Takenouchi harbored no regrets about giving up her first kiss to a completely handsome stranger.

'But was he a stranger? Why did he look so familiar? And why did kissing him feel so natural…? Eh, who knows…'

Sora shrugged and waved those thoughts aside. She then examined his photo, which featured himself and his sister.

"I love you, Tai. You're the best brother in the world. Love, Kari," Sora read on the back of the photo and then grinned. 'Seems like a sweet girl. Must be nice to have a little sister…'

Sora carefully slid the ID and photo back into their respective slots and tucked the wallet away into the front pocket of her sweater.

"Huh?" There was another item in her pocket. "I don't remember stealing this…"

Sora turned over in her hands a strange silver-blue digital device. The same orange sun symbol was etched into the back of the device. Although it was her first time handling, she felt like she had always known how to use it.

She touched the blank screen. She felt some static, but it did not turn on. 'I guess it only works for the owner… I wonder if I'll ever see him again? I wonder if—'

Suddenly, all the lights from Rainbow Bridge flickered on. Sora snapped out of her thoughts.

It was time to go home.

--

How do you like Grandma Ishida? In stark contrast to the movie version, I've recreated TK and Matt's grandmother as a spunky character.


	3. CHAPTER 3

Don't Look Now: CHAPTER 3  
  
Thank you for your lovely and encouraging reviews!! ^___^ I'm happy that you are enjoying this fic. :D  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
"You're such a scatterbrain, Tai," Matt remarked with a sideways glance at his friend. "How could you possibly lose your wallet? I mean, it's so important! Gotta keep a keen eye on it all the time."  
  
Tai scowled and turned his head towards the window. He focused his attention on the semi-crowded streets and the setting sun. The bus was steadily leaving the countryside and was advancing towards the bustling section of Odaiba. Tai wished the ride home would go faster.  
  
Visiting Grandma Ishida didn't turn out as swell as he had expected, plus the realization that his wallet was gone made him feel awful. And to have his best friend rub it in made him feel all the more miserable.  
  
"I doubt you're going to get your wallet back," said Matt. "But if you're lucky..."  
  
Blah blah blah on and on. To think that Tai actually considered telling him the story behind his missing wallet.  
  
Noticing the sour look on her brother's face, Kari nudged TK.  
  
"I wonder what's for dinner tonight," TK burst out suddenly, blinking repeatedly as he did so. Tai shot him a grateful glance for changing the subject.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tai was extremely relieved when the bus finally reached his street. He got off hastily, leaving Kari to hurry after him. Best friends are cool to be around with, but sometimes they just don't know when to shut up.  
  
The siblings walked silently toward their apartment. After a few minutes, Kari decided to break the silence.  
  
"Don't be mad at Matt," she said quietly and glanced at her brother's face to watch his reaction.  
  
"I'm not mad at him," he replied. "Anymore."  
  
"Then why do you still look flustered?"  
  
Tai glanced at his sister, who looked back at him with honest concern. She was willing to hear him out and she was willing to help. Tai considered telling her about that red-haired girl...  
  
"Well..." But he wasn't sure how she would react. Would she think him an idiot for losing his wallet to some stranger in the middle of an unexpected kiss? Well, maybe he could tell her in a sophisticated fashion--all he had to do was chose his words carefully.  
  
Kari waited patiently for an explanation.  
  
"...Umm... I-I ran into this girl today. And she kissed--"  
  
"TAI! You have a girlfriend?!" Kari squeaked, her eyes round with surprise.  
  
"What?! No! I-I do NOT have a girlfriend! Hear me out!" Tai exclaimed, his facing turning tomato-red. Damn. So much for a sophisticated delivery! And what kind of a reaction was that?! From his mature and responsible little sister, of all people!  
  
"Okay, okay. Go on..." Kari was still grinning  
  
"I'll tell you more later. I almost forgot--I have to meet up with Izzy," he told her calmly as he tried to keep a straight face. It was true that Izzy wanted to talk to him that evening, so Kari [reluctantly] let him go and proceeded on going home. Tai's face was still red when he walked away and he was never so happy to get away from his dear little sister.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Izzy, what's up?" Tai asked curiously after he plopped onto a chair next to Izzy, whose marble-black eyes were glued to the screen of his Pineapple laptop.  
  
"I got an email from Gennai this morning." The redhead's eyes darted back to the screen. "Read it."  
  
Tai leaned forward.  
  
0101010101010101010101010101  
  
Dear Digidestined,  
  
It has been two years since I last wrote. With the defeat of Myotismon and the power of the seven crests unleashed, the Digiworld is almost at complete restoration. Currently, the powers of Courage and Hope are guiding the fellow Digimon, including the Digidestined Digimon, while Friendship and Reliability are promoting peace and harmony. Knowledge is protecting the Digiworld from harm and Sincerity is giving beauty to it. Finally, Light is giving life to the Digiworld and is keeping the Darkness at bay. I am pleased with the process of the restoration. However, there seems to be ONE thing hindering its completion: the balance of the crest powers.  
  
For many months, I was baffled by the problem. I thought that ALL the crests, Digimon, and human guardians were found and that Darkness was at its lowest intensity. The answer to the problem did not become clear to me until I visited Primary Village. There, I realized that the Digiworld is utilizing the powers of the crests at uneven rates. Distribution MUST be constant and proportional in this world. Think of the problem as a swaying tower that is about to collapse due to a missing support. Furthermore, Primary Village is running out of energy; it needs an outside source of strength. I am aware that the crests are the only sources of energy and power. Therefore, it is safe to conclude that there is still one more crest to discover: Love. This "missing support" is hidden in the Digiworld, but once it is found, it will be used to give strength to Primary Village and to secure the balance of powers.  
  
Digidestined, you are now given a formal mission. You must find the owner of the remaining crest because only he or she will be able to activate it. I only know that he or she is located in Japan. This mission will most definitely be time-consuming, and unfortunately, we do not have enough time.  
  
There is a legend about a temple on File Island that shelters an important Digi-egg. I have never considered that legend important until now. If it is true that the Crest of Love exists, then that Digi-egg must also exist, in connection to the crest, somewhere on that island. You must guide the Guardian of Love to the Digi-egg before Primary Village collapses.  
  
The balance of the crest powers must be restored. Good look to all of you, Digidestined.  
  
And remember...find the missing sands of time and bring them back to the rightful flow...   
  
GENNAI  
  
010101010101010101010101010101  
  
Tai stared at the screen even after he had finished reading. Another Digidestined to find? But he thought Kari was the last one... And what did Gennai mean by finding the "missing sands of time"?  
  
"Izzy...this is going to be one mad Digi-search for the *real* FINAL Digidestined," Tai stated exasperatingly. "As tiring as that time we searched for Kari. No tag-and-crest to show us the way. I wonder how Gennai expects us to find that person."  
  
"I know what you mean. I'm working hard with the information Gennai gave us." Izzy replied. "So it's now your job to spread the word."  
  
"I will. And thanks Izzy--I know you'll think of something that will jumpstart the mission." Tai said gratefully to his friend.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tai was in a crummy mood when he left Izzy's apartment. He knew he should have felt excited about having a new person join the team, but the thought of finding just ONE person in the vastly populated country of Japan tired him. The search could take an entire year, and Gennai said that time was limited. The Digidestined would be lucky if the person is somewhere in Odaiba--that would save an enormous amount of energy.  
  
"Wait until the others hear about the news..." Tai thought gloomily. He walked slowly down the dark street in a miserable mood until he saw a figure pass under the dim light of a street-lamp.  
  
He froze. He could have sworn he caught a glimpse of red hair. Could it be...?  
  
Tai broke into a mad run and saw that ahead of him, the figure was running hurriedly away from him.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Dun dun dun... What will happen next? ^_~  
  
CHAPTER 4 is coming... 


	4. CHAPTER 4

Don't Look Now: CHAPTER 4  
  
Thanks for your patience! Ch 4 is finally heeere! :D  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Sora Takenouchi's heart pounded violently as she desperately tried to lose the bushy-haired teen in a series of twists and turns. She avoided running under the light of the street-lamps. She took shortcuts and ran through murky alleys. Yet, no matter what tactic she used, the bushy-haired teen persistently kept up with her.  
  
"GIVE ME BACK MY WALLET!" Taichi Kamiya yelled. Though the night was dark and without a moon, he could almost clearly see her outline. Just a little further and he would be able to tackle her down.  
  
All of a sudden, the fleeing redhead tripped over a small object on the ground and landed on her stomach. She cursed loudly for not seeing it sooner.  
  
"Perfect," Tai thought, when he saw his escapee fall to the ground. Now was his chance to catch her. He was about to leap to pin her down--  
  
"TAKE THIS!" the redhead screamed as she rolled over onto her back and raised her leg high to kick him squarely in the stomach.  
  
Tai doubled-over in pain and groaned. He could have sworn this girl knew how to play soccer WELL with the way she kicked.  
  
Sora scrambled to her feet and continued running. Beyond the alleyway was an intersection where she could make a quick turn to lose the chaser. "Left or right? Left or right?" Sora was so absorbed in her planning that she completely failed see a truck come dangerously her way.  
  
The headlights were so bright that they blinded her eyes. She could not see where to dodge and had no other choice but to scream.  
  
Behind her, someone also screamed.  
  
"WATCH OUT!"  
  
Tai threw himself forward, wrapped his arms tightly around the girl, and purposely shifted his weight to crash-land on the safety of the street pavement.   
  
He breathed heavily. Sweat beads rolled swiftly down his face and his heart thumped wildly in his chest. That was TOO close. They had BARELY avoiding being run down by the truck. Too close, too close, too--  
  
"Let me--go--Please," the redhead pleaded in a defeated voice between ragged breaths.  
  
Tai immediately returned his attention to the girl, who lay crushed in his arms and beneath the weight of his body. He suddenly realized that his face was only a few inches away from hers. He was so close that he could see sweatbeads rolling down the side of her face and tears brimming quickly in her lovely eyes.  
  
"Let me go... Please…" she repeated, and her voice now trembled." I-I'm sorry I took your wallet--I was in desperate need of money--"  
  
"You could have asked," Tai told her bluntly.  
  
"You don't understand--I wasn't in need of just a dollar or two--I needed a fairly large amount of money to buy medicine..." The girl's eyes were round with dread and tears were finally streaming down her face.  
  
"How do I know you're not lying to me?" The expression of his face softened just a bit, but he was still pinning her down to make sure she couldn't pull a fast one and get away.  
  
"I'm not--You have to believe me. Please let me go..." The red-haired girl was sobbing now.  
  
And he believed her. Taichi Kamiya suddenly felt a wave of pity for this girl--this complete stranger--who was shedding real tears of desperation. He knew nothing about her except that she was a thief who deserved to be turned in to the police, but somehow, he could not find the heart to do it.  
  
So instead, he decided to talk to her. He got off her, helped her up as well, and kept one hand firmly on her right wrist.  
  
"Explain yourself," he commanded quietly.  
  
But Sora was too choked up too respond. Tai watched as she hurriedly wiped away the tears with her free arm. As he waited for her to recompose herself, he took mental notes of her appearance. He noticed that her red hair was in disarray and that the condition of her clothes was less than satisfactory. They were battered and dirty, and even ripped in several places. She looked so miserable that Tai couldn't help but feel bad for her.  
  
After a minute of waiting, the girl finally spoke up. "Here," she said, and pulled out his wallet from her left pocket. "Nothing's missing, except for the money--I spent it all on medicine." She carefully avoided eye-contact with him.  
  
With a deep sigh, Tai finally let go of her hand and took back the wallet. He flipped through it quickly. Indeed, everything was there except for the money. Tai was thoroughly convinced she was some unfortunate girl living a sad and difficult life. He didn't have the heart to turn her in to the police.   
  
"I'm sorry," Sora murmured, eyes still averted. "The money--"  
  
"Forget it," Tai cut her off and quickly stuffed his wallet into his pocket.  
  
"What?" Her eyes finally met his. There was a mixture of surprise and relief on her face.  
  
"I said forget it," he repeated. He kept his face expressionless. "I need to get going now." He turned heel to leave.   
  
Sora stayed rooted to her spot, baffled. "That guy just let me off the hook…" she thought with wonder.  
  
Just before the bushy-haired teen was out of earshot, Sora shouted out to him in a grateful tone, "Thank you--and thanks for saving my life! That was very courageous of you!"  
  
Tai quickly spun around to face her, but she had already run off. He smiled diminutively. Courage was, after all, his best quality.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The elevator was coming down. Tai rubbed his injured stomach and scathed elbow as he waited. The throbbing pain bothered him, but he was too preoccupied with his thoughts to let it distract him. He had been thinking about that strange red-haired girl during the walk back to his apartment. He had already decided that she was a despondent girl living a tough life, but Tai couldn't help wonder *what exactly* drove her into the desperate act of stealing. After all, she didn't seem that bad--not the type who stole for no good reason, anyway.  
  
He remembered staring into her eyes--his face was only a few inches away from hers then. Her eyes seemed rather kind and affectionate, but at the same time, they also reflected of misery and sorrow, as if there were too many pains and problems in her life. Tai was certain that if the things that made her unhappy could disappear from her life, her eyes would have a bright, happy glow and she would look very, very lovely.  
  
Perhaps he would get to see her again. Maybe next time he would ask her a few questions and try to help her out with her problems. After all, he wasn't as insensitive as people thought he was.  
  
The elevator door finally opened and Tai stepped inside. He leaned against the side of the wall and closed his eyes. It was now late at night and he was beginning to feel exhausted. After all that thinking and running around, plus the new information that Gennai and Izzy gave him, Tai just wanted to plop onto his soft bed and sleep.   
  
"YOU'RE FINALLY HOME!" Kari exclaimed as soon as he opened the door to his apartment. "I was considering running over to Izzy's to haul you back here. Mom and Dad are furious! Do you have any idea what time it is?"  
  
Tai shrugged. He was tired and bit annoyed by Kari's nagging.  
  
"It's almost midnight. Mom and Dad are worried about you. Don't you know it's dangerous to stay out late in Odaiba? Thieves and gangs lurk around on the streets at night!"  
  
Thieves, huh? Tai knew of one...  
  
"Tai, are you listening to me?!" Kari exclaimed, exasperated. "Mom and Dad say you're grounded."  
  
Now that got his full attention. "What?! Nooooo! But this time, it's not really my fault..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was well past midnight and Sora was finally home. It had been an extremely exhausting and crazy day--and she would have been killed if it weren't for that Taichi Kamiya. Sora sighed heavily. She was relieved that the madness was finally all over.  
  
She took off her battered shoes and set them near the old black-and-white TV with a crooked antenna. Then she removed her fading sweater and tossed it onto the worn-out gray couch. The red-haired girl stood in the middle of her small living room and looked around. In the dark, the old squalid apartment didn't look *too* shabby... Nonetheless, someday, she and her mother would be able to move out into a better apartment--one with more space and nice furnishings and--  
  
She shook her head and quickly pushed the thought away. After all, she had no idea when that "someday" would come, and it only made her depress to think too much about it.   
  
Sora crept as quietly as she could across the living room and into her mother's bedroom. For a few minutes, she watched her mother's sleeping form. Mrs. Takenouchi was deep in sleep, but occasionally coughed, murmured, and tossed in bed. Dark brown hair with flecks of gray partly veiled her pale, aging face. Sora bent over and gently brushed them aside. Then she softly kissed her mother's forehead.  
  
"I love you, Mom," the red-haired girl whispered tenderly. She set the new bottles of medicine on the drawer and then tip-toed quietly out of the room.  
  
In her own bedroom, Sora stretched her arms and yawned. She was exhausted now and ready to crash--nevermind changing into her pajamas. The red-haired girl was about to plop onto her bed when she suddenly jerked in realization of the gray-blue device that was STILL in the right pocket of her battered jeans.  
  
The name Taichi Kamiya instantly crossed her mind.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
What will happen next? You will find out in Chapter 5! ^_~ Stay tuned! 


	5. CHAPTER 5

Don't Look Now: CHAPTER 5  
  
notes: I don't own Digimon, so please don't sue.  
  
~~ Credits to animelyrics.com for the translation to Sora's theme song.  
  
~~~ I'm so sorry for the LOOOONG delay in updating this fic! =( Gomen nasai!!!!! I've been so busy with schoolwork......... Gomen nasai!!  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Sora sat up tiredly in her bed and blinked repeatedly as she wiped the sweat off her brows. Her body was sore and aching all over.  
  
The image of Taichi Kamiya's face floated hazily in her mind.  
  
"Why do I keep thinking about him?" She wondered. But inside, Sora already knew the answer. Her conscience reminded her of how she had taken advantage of him when he wasn't looking. She had stolen his wallet and used up all of his money, and she would have thrown it away if it weren't for that one picture that fell out. Furthermore, Sora had made him waste so much of his time and energy in chasing her down. In the end, what did he do? Nothing. He could have reported her to the police, but he didn't. He even shook off the money issue. And most importantly, he had risked his own life to save hers. In short, he had been an extremely nice guy to her despite the all the things she had done. Given another scenario, things would have been ruthless and life-threatening. Sora concluded that she was downright lucky.   
  
This Taichi Kamiya puzzled her greatly. And he moved her heart as well as her curiosity.  
  
Once again, Sora found herself wondering if she would ever get the chance to see him again. If so, she hoped that she would meet him in a less...intense manner than the night before. Perhaps they could "start over." Then again, Sora felt that she was hoping for too much. She was, after all, a thief. Of course it would be awkward for a thief and victim to suddenly start conversing casually one day.  
  
Sora laid back down on her bed. She squeezed her eyes shut, but opened them wide when the image of her own guilty face popped into her mind.  
  
Guilty. Guilty. Guilty.  
  
A thief is a thief is a thief...and a thief should be punished. A thief should be--  
  
NO. Sora rejected the thought fiercely. She was NOT a bad person, her heart protested. She had reason to steal...  
  
She had been stealing to survive, stealing for a cause. And it wasn't like she was physically hurting people in the process...  
  
But a thief should be punished. A thief should be punished. A thief should be--  
  
NO. What was she, a teenager who barely kept up with school and had no job because no one wanted to hire her, supposed to do to survive? What was she, a young girl supporting a sick mother and an apartment by herself, supposed to do to in order to live?  
  
Silent tears trickled down Sora Takenouchi's face. No one would ever understand her pain...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kari Kamiya watched with her arms akimbo as her older brother took his time in putting on his socks and shoes. She knew he was careful about keeping the bruise on his abdomen unprovoked. However, she did not know the details of what had happened the night before to cause his injury.  
  
She sighed deeply, knowing that he wouldn't tell her anytime soon. So instead, she asked him, "You know Mom and Dad are going to be FURIOUS if they catch you on the street, don't you?"  
  
The bushy-haired teen smirked at that. "That's IF they catch me. Be a good sister and cover for me, yeah?"  
  
In response, Kari bit her bottom lip.  
  
"Oh come on! You know that this time I'm sneaking out of the house for a really good reason. Izzy and Gennai need to talk to me and when both of them want my attention at the same time, you know it's something urgent and important," Tai reminded her, to which she rolled her eyes as she quickly reflected upon the countless times he had snuck out of the house when he was supposed to be grounded.  
  
"I will cover for you again..." she said quietly. "...just mind your wound."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
3:17 P.M., Saturday afternoon. Tai still had more than a half hour before Izzy expected him to show up. Considering the fact that he was out when he wasn't supposed to be and had some time to spare, Tai decided to stroll leisurely down the streets of Odaiba.  
  
Upon approaching an intersection, he spotted a large runaway cart speeding dangerously towards a small girl. The child was oblivious to the imminent danger as she was crouching to pick up a shiny quarter on the curb.  
  
"Oh no..." The bushy-haired teen panicked and made a mad dash towards the little girl. He scooped her into his arms and out of harm's way. When the cart crashed noisily into a nearby wall, heads finally turned.  
  
People started to crowd around Taichi Kamiya, who stood awkwardly still with the stunned child in one arm and the other arm on his abdomen. Murmurs filled the afternoon air until a middle-aged woman pushed her way through the crowd towards Tai.  
  
"My baby!" she shrieked. Her face was etched with panic and fear. "Oh, my baby!"  
  
Tai kindly placed the little girl in her mother's arms. "She isn't hurt..." he told her softly.  
  
The woman hugged her child tightly as she looked up gratefully into Tai's face. "Thank you so much..."  
  
"It's no problem..." Tai murmured, his face turning slightly red. He often liked playing the hero, but this was kind of unexpected and embarassing with so many eyes on him...including of pair sunset-colored eyes.  
  
The bushy-haired teen was about to excuse himself when the little girl tugged on his arm. Without saying anything, she dropped the shiny quarter into his  
  
hand and gestured for him to keep it. Tai gave her a friendly smile and turned towards the crowd.  
  
But to his disappointment, the crowd had already dispersed and the pair of sunset-colored eyes had disappeared.  
  
Was it really her or was it just someone with the same eyes? Tai scanned his surroundings and suddenly realized that there were so many people out on the streets.  
  
He speed-walked since running only increased the pain in his abdomen. The midnight encounter not too long ago plus today's heroic act had worsen the injury that Kari had warned him to tend to.  
  
He turned his head continuously until he finally caught a glimpse of short red hair. He kept the girl in sight and determinedly followed after her.  
  
The girl walked fast, as Tai had to push his way through a few people in order to keep up with her. After a while, she rounded on a corner and into a small street.  
  
The first thing that Tai noticed upon entering this unfamiliar street was its squalid condition. The environment had changed from clean and kempt to grim and musty. It didn't take long for him to realize that he had followed this girl into the less thriving side of Odaiba.   
  
He wondered if this was her neighborhood...  
  
"Er--Hey!! Hey, wait up!!" Tai yelled. He suddenly realized that he didn't know her name.  
  
The girl continued walking, unaware of his calls. Not knowing what else to say to get her attention, Tai decided to catch up to her. She was about to go inside a shabby-looking apartment building when Tai abruptly--and loudly--said hello.  
  
The red-haired girl finally turned towards the speaker. She blinked a few times before she recognized who he was. Then she rushed towards the door.  
  
"Wait!" Tai shouted. He realized that his presence was scaring her away. "Listen, I just...um...wanted to...say hi."  
  
"Oh...hi..." she replied softly, eyes round with surprise. She awkwardly raked a hand through her hair. "You're not mad at me anymore...?"  
  
Tai turned slightly red and chuckled heartily. Such an innocent question, he thought. "Nah, I forgive you--But you could have just asked. For the money, I mean."  
  
Sora Takenouchi watched the bushy-haired teen with utter amazement. Here he was, standing in front her, being forgiving and friendly. Did she deserve this? She had no idea...  
  
Deciding that the ice was still not completely broken, Tai took a few steps closer--but ended up crouching over in pain. "Ow...my stomach..." he groaned.  
  
Sora gasped and quickly came to his side. "Let me help you. Come inside," she offered quietly.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Soft music from a battered-looking radio filled the air and persistently kept the silence from becoming defeaning.  
  
The red-haired girl let her bangs fall over her eyes as she worked earnestly in wrapping a bandage around his waist. A red blush claimed her face as she felt guilty for being the reason why he was injured. If only she hadn't kicked him so hard in the stomach...   
  
Aside from that, his shirt was off and Sora noticed how well built he was and how handsome he looked. Her cheeks burned all the more hotly and she prayed that he didn't notice.  
  
Fortunately for her, Tai kept his eyes averted and sat extremely still. He didn't want the girl to know how embarrassed he was feeling. He glanced everywhere around the small living room of the apartment--anything to focus on while she worked--and in the process, he noticed the details of everything the place held. The living room was rather dark except for a few rays of sunlight that seeped through a few of the broken rungs in the closed blinds. The small TV in the corner looked old and rusty, as if it had been broken and fixed up many times. As for the wooden coffee table, it looked rather shabby as it supported numerous battered school books and medicine bottles. Even the couches looked old and scruffy. Tai figured that she was living a rather tough life and felt bad for her.  
  
Sora concentrated on the music as she continued wrapping the bandage around his waist. A new song was filling the air, and although it expressed sad lyrics, she took a liking to it. For one thing, it calmed her nerves, and secondly, it seemed to take the words right out of her mouth.  
  
~*~ That time when I had a dream seems so far away   
  
I feel like crying more than anyone knows   
  
Too clumsy to convey my feelings   
  
I try to pretend to be strong ~*~  
  
Tai started to drift away from observing the room and began to listen to the song. Soft and gentle...just like the way this girl was patching up him.  
  
~*~ But if I'm all alone in this world   
  
And love disappears instead of tears   
  
I won't hang my head, I'll fly away   
  
Tomorrow I'll be closer to that dream I held ~*~  
  
Tai closed his eyes and tried to imagine a smile on the girl's lovely face. For the first time, he realized that he had never seen her smile before.  
  
~*~ The journey is long and sometimes painful   
  
People are just so small   
  
My weakness suddenly makes me unable to see   
  
Even the meaning of my being here ~*~  
  
The meaning of the song finally hit home and Sora paused, not realizing that her arms were still wrapped around his waist.  
  
~*~ But if I clear my heart   
  
Someday I'll surely find a love I want to fill it with   
  
I won't give up, I'll fly away   
  
Tomorrow I'll get stronger for someone's sake  
  
But if I'm all alone in this world   
  
And love disappears instead of tears   
  
I won't hang my head, I'll fly away   
  
Tomorrow I'll be closer to that dream I held ~*~  
  
Sora felt Taichi Kamiya's hands wrap gently around her own. "Are you alright?" she heard him asked softly, tones of concern and care in his voice. A teardrop slid swiftly down her cheek. "No, I'm not okay..." she answered, her voice barely audible. Sora closed her eyes.  
  
Tai turned around and took the weeping girl into his arms. "Hey, it's okay..." he murmured and allowed her to cry on his shoulder.  
  
"You have no idea how hard it is for me to keep on living the way I do..." she sobbed.  
  
  
  
"How do you know that? You haven't even given me a chance yet..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm sorry for causing your injury...and I'm very grateful to have your forgiveness," Sora told him, without making eye contact. She kept her head bowed. It was embarrassing enough to be expressing these feelings to him, let alone having cried on his shoulder earlier. "I'm also sorry for losing my composure and crying like a baby..."  
  
Tai put a gentle hand on her shoulder. "It's okay," he said warmly. "Sometimes you just have to let it all out."  
  
"Really?" she asked innocently.  
  
"Sure," he confirmed and smiled warmly at her. "By the way...I still don't know your name."  
  
"Oh, it's Sora!"   
  
Tai grinned. "That means 'sky.' You have a pretty name."  
  
"Thanks," she said softly and smiled back at him. Tai blushed slightly as he noticed how breathtakingly beautiful she looked when she was happy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Thanks for being more than two hours late, Tai," Izzy said in a deadly-calm voice when he opened the door.  
  
Taichi Kamiya laughed nervously because he knew exactly how pissed-off his friend was.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Chapter 6 will come out as soon as possible, I hope... 


	6. CHAPTER 6

Don't Look Now: CHAPTER 6  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
"Eheheheh... Hiya...?" Taichi Kamiya broke into an outrageously cheerful smile and was beginning to sweat.  
  
"Get inside," was the icy reply from the enraged red-haired genius. Tai meekly did as told, following Izzy into his bedroom with precaution.  
  
Izzy shut the door and kept his back towards Tai. A long period of silence passed between the two until...  
  
"Iz--" was all Taichi Kamiya could utter before one dangerously enraged Koushiro Izzy Izumi launched into an all-out lecture about being punctual and staying focused during times of great danger.  
  
Wait a minute. Danger...?  
  
"What are you talking about, Izzy?!" the bushy-haired teen cut in, beginning to grow worried. "What danger?"  
  
The muscles in Izzy's face became more tensed. His angry glare morphed into a worried expression. Izzy furrowed his eyebrows.  
  
"While I was waiting for you to get here, Gennai gave word that a catastrophe has just occurred in the Digital World. Many baby Digimon in Primary Village were injured. The whole team is there now, including Gennai, to aid those Digimon. You and I should leave now to join them," said the red-haired genius in utmost solemnity.  
  
"Wait--what kind of catastrophe? What happened?" It was Tai's turn to furrow his eyebrows.  
  
"The equivalent to a major earthquake in our world," Izzy said grimly.  
  
Tai's mouth fell open. An image of a helpless baby Digimon trapped beneath of pile of rubble flashed in his mind. "Let's get going now!"  
  
"Right," said Izzy.   
  
Tai reached into his pocket to retrieve his Digivice, but to his horror...  
  
"What's wrong?" Izzy asked, noticing that his friend had suddenly paled.  
  
"I...I don't have...my Digivice..." Tai choked out.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
After surviving another round of fierce yelling and lecturing, Tai left the Izumi apartment with ringing ears. The bushy-haired teen shut the door behind him and sighed. Only he and the younger Digidestined could open the Digital Gates, but without his Digivice, both he and Izzy were stuck in the real world. Fortunately, Davis had come back to allow entry for Izzy. So one problem was taken care of. Now an even bigger problem loomed before Tai: to find that Sora girl and retrieve his Digivice.  
  
Tai took the bus to the squalid neighborhood in Odaiba. When he arrived, a sinking feeling made itself known. How was he supposed to find her apartment without really knowing the streets? Although he had visited her home just a little more than an hour ago, he had already forgotten what it looked like. Tai walked around aimlessly, half hoping that she would randomly pop out. Unfortunately for him, Sora Takenouchi indoors, moping all alone in the dark of her apartment...  
  
The red-haired girl folded her legs so that she could lean her chin on her knees. Beside her was Tai's odd little device. She touched it tenderly, accepting the fact that she would eventually have to see him again in order to return it to him. Sora wasn't sure if she liked the thought, especially with that embarrassing emotional breakdown still fresh in her mind. Ah, but fortunately, he had been kind about it and his sincere concern had given her some comfort. But now that she was alone again, misery returned to harass her. A string of bad memories and negative thoughts tugged on her already tainted soul. Who said it was alright for you to break down and cry like that? You're not supposed to be weak. You're supposed to be the perfect picture of strength.  
  
Yet a dark loneliness continued to eat her up inside. Sora felt as if there was absolutely no room in her wretched heart for hope, happiness, or love... She clenched her fists and her face glowered darkly. Why did he leave? Did he ever care about me? About Mom? Why did he leave us behind with so little to live off of and so much to put up with?  
  
Anguished memories played themselves in her mind. The way her father had lovingly lifted her up into his arms on her fifth birthday. The way he had tightly held onto her trembling hand during that unforgettable night when Odaiba bombed...fire and smoke had interrupted the otherwise peaceful night setting of the city. Images of those happy afternoons full of soccer, lemonade, rainbows, and laughter. And then came that thunderstorm... She used to like thunderstorms--until her father walked out of her home one night. Just away walked, leaving her to listen to the dreadful rolling thunder after his footsteps had faded away. And she remembered the way her mother had laid sprawled on the floor, weeping miserably, broken-hearted. Then the rain came down, pounding fiercely against the windowpane. And the thunder continued to roll. She remembered feeling so cold that night. So cold and lonely. A few days later, her mother was rushed to the hospital after coughing up blood and then falling unconscious. Sora felt numb from a violent emotional mixture of fear and relief when she reached the hospital room where her mother was residing... The feeble flower shop was abandoned until her mother had regained the strength to go back to work. Then things were alright for a while... But the illness returned, and along with it came the expensive medical bills and costly medicine, not to mention the other necessary expenses... Cold and dark days spent in the slums of Odaiba. Tingling fear while surviving in a bad neighborhood full of unpredictable inhabitants. A hardened heart...  
  
So bleak... So depressing... So...wet...?  
  
No! I just imagined gray water lapping at my feet... Imagined it... Yes...  
  
The red-haired girl stared at her feet in shock.  
  
"Sora...are you alright...?" The girl looked up at the withering woman standing in the doorway.  
  
"What? Oh, um, of course I'm alright, Mom!" The frightened expression was suddenly replaced by a cheerful facade. "Let me help you with those grocery bags!"  
  
"No, no. Save your energy for your work," the aging woman responded. "How is it coming along, anyway?"  
  
Sora tried her best to hide her guilt. "It's going fine, Mom..." she lied.  
  
"Does your boss like you?"  
  
"Oh yes, we haven't talked much..." Sora averted her eyes. ...As in, we haven't talked since he tried to take advantage of me.  
  
The aging woman beamed at her daughter. "Things will get better!"  
  
Sora mustered a smile for her mother and felt awful inside.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Defeated, Taichi Kamiya retreated to his secret favorite spot: the riverbank. There was nothing quite like watching the shimmering serene waters to calm his soul. Tai sat down on the lush green grass to rest. He closed his eyes and his mind drifted...  
  
He thought about the memories of the Digital World and of Agumon. He thought about those formidable Dark Masters, the reign of the Digimon Emperor, and Oikawa and his minions. Then his mind settled on the horrors committed by Myotismon. Tai shuddered and promptly move on to other, more pleasant thoughts. And so he reflected upon the events of recent. He contemplated Gennai's email and the unexpected disaster that hit Primary Village...  
  
Alright, alright... So it was time to get off the grass and get back to work.  
  
Tai exhaled deeply and opened his eyes. Suddenly, he found himself lost in a pair of amazing red jewels.  
  
"Sora??"  
  
The bushy-haired teen sat up immediately. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Sora smiled. "I always come here. It's my favorite spot, so I should be asking you what you're doing here."  
  
"Weird," said Tai. "This is my favorite spot, too. How come I've never seen you around before?"  
  
The red-haired girl shrugged. "There's something about this river that's very soothing..."  
  
Tai opened his mouth to speak, but she continued, staring out at the river.  
  
"Just being near the peaceful waters makes my heart feel lighter. This riverbank is my refuge, in a way..." she said quietly.  
  
Tai looked at her face and noticed for the first time that she had been crying earlier. Her lovely eyes were still puffy from the teary spell. She looked so sad and downcast... Tai didn't have to heart to interrupt her then. Nevermind how urgently he needed his Digivice back.  
  
"I used to want to bring my father here, to share this place with him. I've yet to take my mother here one day," she spoke in a near-whisper.  
  
"Why don't you want to share this place with your father anymore? And what about your mother?" he asked cautiously.  
  
Sora turned her head and looked directly at him. Once again, Tai found himself lost in the melancholy beauty of her eyes.  
  
"Would you believe me if I told you that my father left me when I was young?" she asked rhetorically. "I used to think he loved me, but not anymore. My mother was broken-hearted and she's been ill since he left. We've had it rough. I've been flitting from one low-paying, back-breaking job to the next ever since I don't know when... I've been mistreated, taken advantage of. I don't know how an education is supposed to do me any good, especially since I'm barely keeping up with my classmates. I don't have the privilege to sit down comfortably and study diligently. I just can't, with so many things on my mind... My last job was a nightmare--the sorry excuse for a boss tried to physically harass me, so I quit. I gave up on working decently, so I began to steal. Didn't really have much of a choice. And my mother? I'm not letting her share my suffering. All she knows is that I still have a 'nice job.' It keeps her at ease while she works comfortably in her little flower shop. She's been through enough. I don't want her to know what's really going on with me. It'll crush her if she knew."  
  
All the while she was speaking in low, dark and sad tones, Tai listened carefully to her every word. For the first time ever, he realized how cruel and tough life could be. To him, it wasn't fair that a person his age should have to suffer so much while he lived in the comfort of a stable, financially well-to-do, and not to mention happy, family. Never even worked a hard day in his life. He felt overwhelmed with guilt and pity as he gazed at the sad girl beside him. A strange yearning to comfort her and to make her days brighter made itself known in his heart. Not only that, he also felt as if he had known this girl all his life. But how was that possible?  
  
Sora Takenouchi inhaled deeply. "This is going to sound strange, but I feel at ease talking to you. I feel as if I've known you all my life."  
  
Tai was glad to know that the feeling was mutual. "No, it's not strange at all..."  
  
The girl smiled warmly at him. "I can't believe I just pour my heart out to you again. You practically know my life story now and I still don't know anything about you!"  
  
"Er, well..." the bushy-haired teen suddenly felt awkward. After all, they led completely different lives. What was he supposed to say? "Uh, what do you want to know?"  
  
"Everything!" she piped cheerfully. "Your family, you...and so on."  
  
"Alright," said Tai. "Well, I live with my parents and a younger sister in one of those apartment complexes near the high school. Odaiba High School, I mean. That's where I attend. I'm part of the soccer club and it's really fun. I love soccer. I have friends who go to different schools, but we're very close. I--" He paused, not knowing what else to say and feeling more and more awkward. "I guess my life is really rosy compared to yours and I feel guilty about it," he admitted glumly.  
  
Sora blinked once. Then twice. And then again. "I wasn't even thinking about that," she said. "I was just enjoying listening to you. Tell me more. It's nice to have a normal conservation with a nice person for a change."  
  
The bushy-haired teen flushed. Well, if she was willing to listen, then he felt encouraged to keep talking. And somehow, he also felt compelled to be very open with her.  
  
"Besides school and soccer and stuff, I'm also part of a--I guess you could call it a group. It's a very special group," Tai began again.  
  
"What do you all do?" Sora asked.  
  
"We protect the world," he answered with a grin, causing her to look at him curiously.   
  
Just when he was about to elaborate, a beeping noise interrupted. Tai pulled out his D-Terminal.  
  
TAI: WHERE ARE YOU?! -- KARI   
  
The bushy-haired teen paled considerably. Right. He had a responsibility to fulfill.  
  
"What's wrong?" Sora asked worriedly.  
  
And in the most tactful, most polite manner he could manage, Tai responded, "I have to go. But first, I need my device back."  
  
"Oh, right!" she exclaimed and produced the gadget from her pocket.  
  
"Thanks. I promise that we'll meet again sometime," he told her sincerely. And with that said, he ran off.  
  
But Taichi Kamiya had not gone far before he heard a terror-stricken scream fill the air. He halted and whirled around.  
  
In the near distance, the bushy-haired boy watched with horror as a black warp relentless engulfed Sora.  
  
"NO! SORA!" he screamed.  
  
Tai bolted straight for the black tear in the sky. He stretched both arms in front of him and desperately grabbed hold of one of Sora's hand. Then a painful sensation struck the back of his head and a phantom blackness overtook his consciousness.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next chapter will probably be the final chapter. Until next time... 


	7. CHAPTER 7

Don't Look Now: CHAPTER 7   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Taichi Kamiya slowly opened his eyes. He blinked repeatedly, trying to focus his vision. 'What happened?' he wondered. The brown-haired teen groaned as he heaved himself up from the ground. He took a few steps and staggered. His body ached all over and his head throbbed in pain.  
  
'Where am I?' Tai took in his surroundings with wary eyes. Darkness everywhere. The stormy skies showed no signs of clearing. Every shade of black and gray imaginable painted the sands of this unfamiliar beach and its murky waters. In the far distance, a towering lighthouse eerily blinked an impossible black light.  
  
Tai became tensed. Memory of that mysterious black portal finally came back to him, and Sora-  
  
'SORA! Where is she?!' Tai's mind reeled. He broke into a mad run towards the shore.  
  
Sora Takenouchi laid sprawled on the shore, her wet red hair fanned out on the sands by the water. Upon hearing soft crunching noises made by running footsteps, her eyes snapped open and she immediately sat up. She became paralyzed with fear.  
  
The red-haired girl did not react when a pair of warm arms wrapped themselves around her, pulling her into an embrace.  
  
"I was so worried about you! Are you alright?!" Tai asked. He continued to hold her tightly.  
  
Sora heard him, but she did not listen. She continued to remain immobile and unusually silent, at a complete loss for words.  
  
"Sora?" Tai shook her gently. The girl remained unresponsive.   
  
Tai released her and gazed worriedly into her face. What he saw took him by surprise. He nearly gasped at the sight of her terror-stricken expression. It was this moment that he realized that she was too paralyzed with fear to react. She stared at him wordlessly, but Tai knew that she did not see him.  
  
"Sora…?" Tai breathed, growing more worried by the second.  
  
Suddenly, something clicked in Sora's eyes. Her face contorted. She blinked and finally saw him. Fear began to dissipate as tears started to brim.  
  
"Tai!" she sobbed, throwing her arms around him.  
  
Cold, wet, and scared, she clung tightly to Tai as he whispered comforting words into her ears, trying earnestly to drive away the darkness and fear that were eating her heart.  
  
"I don't want to be alone… It's dark and depressing here…"  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Two forlorn figures on their knees in the wet sand intertwined their arms in a secure embrace. They ignored the dark skies from above and the lapping waters from below. For the time being, they felt safe in each other's arms and safe in each other's company.  
  
Sora lifted her head up from Tai's shoulder. "So is this place part of the Digital World, too?" she asked.  
  
"I'm not sure. I've never been to a place like this before," Tai replied. "I suppose there are more dimensions to the Digital World than I'm aware of." The memory of the twisted dimension in which Malomyotismon had nearly gained complete control over all of the younger Digidestined replayed itself in his mind.  
  
Sora sighed. She had lost all track of time when Tai began to elaborate upon his responsibility with his "special group" and his secret identity as a "Chosen Child." She listened intently as he spoke, trying to picture everything he told her. 'So there exists a Digital World aside from our world and there are live creatures known as Digimon that assist their Digidestined partners in protecting both worlds. These Digidestined…they're all very special individuals. Tai is very special... He has the most courageous heart I've ever known…'  
  
"You're not overwhelmed by what I've just told you?" Tai queried.  
  
"No, of course not…" Sora replied softly. "Somehow, I feel as if I've always known about the Digital World."   
  
"Do you remember that night when Odaiba was under attack?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, I do…" Sora murmured. "I suppose it wasn't a terrorist attack, huh? It was the doing of Digimon…"  
  
"Yes, but it wasn't their fault. They were lost and frightened…and they attacked the city in a blind attempt to defend themselves."  
  
"Lost like us…" Sora whispered unhappily as she leaned her head back on Tai's shoulder.  
  
A downcast expression appeared on Tai's face. She was right. How were they supposed to get out of a place that even he was unfamiliar with? And what could he do with an unresponsive Digivice?  
  
He held on more tightly to Sora and closed his eyes. 'All I want right now is to get her out of here safely… I can't explain it, but I care too much about her to let her be miserable in this dark place… I really care…"  
  
Suddenly, his Digivice began to glow a reddish-orange, as if it was reacting to Tai's heart. A rare smile appeared on Sora's lips. As soon as the two were completely covered by the warm light, they disappeared from the shadowy realm.  
  
But before exiting completely, Tai caught a hazy glimpse of a strange-looking temple in the middle of the dark ocean. He could have sworn it wasn't there before.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
After returning Sora to the safety of her home, Tai headed for Izzy's apartment. At first, the bushy-haired teen was met with an angry, glaring Izzy. But when the red-haired genius finally took notice of Tai's clothes, which were dirty and slightly damp, he stopped ranting.  
  
"What happened to you?" Izzy asked worriedly.  
  
Taichi Kamiya explained in detailed what had happened to him and Sora and the existence of a dark ocean. Meanwhile, Izzy listened intently and he furrowed his eyebrows as he contemplated the information.  
  
The bushy-haired teen rubbed his eyes tiredly. "It's been a long day and I have to return home. I hope my parents haven't found out that I snuck out of the house."  
  
Izzy nodded. "Yeah, you should return home now. I'll have a talk with Gennai later tonight and fill you in tomorrow. Take care."   
  
Fortunately for Tai, his parents had been out the entire day and most of the evening. When he returned to his room, he found Kari waiting expectantly.  
  
"Took you long enough to get home," she said. "What happened?"  
  
Tai sighed. Again with explanations. But at least Kari wasn't scolding him.  
  
In the afternoon of the next time, Izzy called him as promised and filled him in on what Gennai had told him.  
  
"Gennai says that the 'Dark Ocean' is bad news. It's full of cursed Digimon that live off of fear, darkness and hopelessness. He was surprised that you made it out of there without an encounter with one of those dark creatures."  
  
"…Did Gennai tell you why this Dark Ocean exists?" Tai queried.  
  
"No, even he doesn't know the answer to that question… I'm sure he's still trying to learn about its full extent, though."  
  
"Did he at least offer an explanation as to how Sora got sucked into that place?"  
  
Izzy was silent for a moment. "Nope. And actually…he didn't even seem surprised when I told him about her."  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Over the course of a month, a few more disasters struck in different parts of the Digital World. Each time, every Digidestined, from Tai to Cody, transported themselves back into the digital realm to rescue the injured Digimon.  
  
It was a busy month full of school, homework, and saving the Digiworld, not to mention searching for the last Digidestined. Somehow, in the midst of things, Tai managed to find the time to visit Sora and introduce him to all of his friends. Tai immediately took notice of how well she clicked with his sister, Mimi, and Yolei. And he was happy for her. Both TK and Cody looked up to her as a big sister. She was even able to get past Davis's quirks and call him "adorable." In fact, she got along quite well with the guys. All except for one. The only person who made her uncomfortable was…  
  
"Have we met before?" Matt asked, giving her a hard look.  
  
"N-no…" Sora replied nervously. She was well aware of Yamato Ishida's everlasting grudge against her past deeds because Tai had informed her. Fortunately for her, Matt still had no idea that the red-haired girl who injured his grandmother in an attempted robbery was the same girl who stood before him.  
  
"But you seem so familiar," he persisted. "I'm sure I've known of a red-haired girl from some time ago." He scratched his head.  
  
"Give it up, Matt!" piped Mimi. "This is the first time all of us have met Sora."  
  
Sora smiled weakly at her new friend.   
  
Later that day, Matt pulled Tai aside to have a private conversation with him.  
  
"Sora's great and all…but don't you think it's a bad idea to let her in on this 'secret'? Normal people aren't supposed to know about the Digital World, you know," said Matt.  
  
"I trust her," Tai said firmly, which seemed to ease Matt's concern. The blonde-haired teen knew that his friend was serious, so perhaps he, himself, could learn to trust Sora.  
  
"And besides," Tai continued. "She's just as much of a best friend to me as you are."  
  
Matt raised an eyebrow. "A best friend? You two seem more than just chums. It's pretty obvious."  
  
Tai sputtered. "What?! I don't know what you're talking about!"  
  
The blonde-haired teen noted with satisfaction the mild blush that claimed his best friend's face.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Another disaster had struck while Sora was spend her time at Tai's apartment. The red-haired girl had been delighted by the invitation and was happy to get the chance to converse with him and his sister again. She always felt light-hearted around Tai and Kari was like a sister she never had. As for Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya, they greeted her warmly. 'Maybe a little too warmly,' thought Tai. 'But at least they like her.'  
  
Both Tai and Kari's D-Terminals beeped incessantly, interrupting their conversation with Sora. The red-haired girl looked a bit crest-fallen at the thought of what should have been a free day for the siblings was turning into a stressful one.  
  
"Digi-port open!" Kari commanded.  
  
"Bye Sora! And thanks for offering to cover for us!" said Tai.  
  
Sora watched with awe as the siblings were covered in a bright light that pulled them into another world. She wished she could join them. She moved closer to Tai's computer, touching the screen gently. Suddenly, she found herself encased in a bright reddish light and sucked away from the Kamiya apartment.  
  
The red-haired girl felt no fear as she was passed through the swirling, colorful portal. Unlike the last transportation, this one proved to be sensational and even welcoming. It felt right…  
  
Sora was spit out of a tiny battered TV located on a small hill to the surprise of the entire Digidestined team that was gathered nearby. She landed on the grass in front of Tai's feet.  
  
"SORA?!" Tai exclaimed, flabbergasted by her unexpected arrival. "What are you doing here?!"  
  
"The question is: how did you get here?!" Izzy interjected.  
  
The red-haired girl blushed. "Umm…I just touched Tai's computer screen and here I am now…"  
  
All of the Digidestined stared at her.  
  
"Well, if you're here, you might as well stay," said Tai. He grinned at her, hardly able to contain his delight. The others exchanged knowing glances with each other. Matt and Kari rolled their eyes, but even they were smiling.  
  
"Tai's right!" piped Agumon. "You can help us tend to the Digimon in need of help. Oh, by the way, my name is Agumon."  
  
Sora stared goggle-eyed at the talking dinosaur Digimon. Then her attention shifted to the furry white cat Digimon that was calmly approaching her. It was walking upright, too!  
  
"Hi there. I'm Kari's Digimon. My name is Gatomon," she said. Then the rest of the Digimon followed suit and introduced themselves to Sora.  
  
Tai was nearly ecstatic that all of the Digimon seemed to like her. Even the Digimon from the village that was partially damaged by an intense thunderstorm seemed to enjoy her presence. Tai noticed that wherever she went and whatever she did, the Digimon flocked to her. She radiated a loving, caring aura that made all of them feel good inside.  
  
After the "cleanup," everyone returned to the real world to go home. Tai escorted Sora back to her apartment and then returned to his own home for dinner. A bit detached, Tai was quiet during dinner-no doubt he had things on his mind. Afterwards, he asked Kari to cover for him while he went back to the Digital World for some "alone time." Kari complied, knowing that her brother needed some quiet time to think.  
  
'Boy, he's got it bad...' she mused.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Tai sat in a tall tree on a cliff that was close to a gorgeous view. The panoramic scenery before him consisted of a lovely gentle waterfall. He watched its cascading waters quietly.  
  
"What's up, Tai?" Agumon asked.  
  
"Hey Agumon. Nothing much. How did you find me?"  
  
Agumon looked up at his partner from the foot of the tree. "I sensed that you would be here." The dinosaur Digimon moved closer. "You look like there's something on your mind."  
  
Tai glanced down at his friend. "Well...yes..." The bushy-haired boy hesitated for a moment. "I've been thinking about Sora. She's-"  
  
"She's a nice human. I like her," Agumon interjected happily.   
  
"I was going to say that she's a possible candidate for the final Digidestined position," Tai responded with a chuckle.  
  
"Oh," Agumon said sheepishly. He stared at the ground, a bit embarrassed.  
  
"Something about her makes me believe that she's the one-aside from the obvious, of course, with her being sucked into the Digital World twice," Tai reflected thoughtfully. "She fitted in just fine when she was here today. All of the Digimon like her, including you. She has a very kind and caring personality along with a good heart. She's..." Tai trailed off, suddenly unable to put his thoughts into words. There was just too much to try to convey in a few sentences.   
  
Agumon waited patiently for him to finish.  
  
An eternity later, Tai finished his thoughts with, "I like her, too."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
No one on the team raised an eyebrow when Tai announced to them that he strongly believed that Sora Takenouchi was the last Digidestined they were looking for. Everyone was silent as they reflected upon her recent unexpected visit to the Digital World.  
  
"I agree with Tai," Izzy said slowly. "She must be one of us if she was able to get here. And besides, why would the Dark Ocean be after her if she wasn't important?"   
  
"I say we go fetch her and bring her with us to File Island!" said Davis. "Come on, team! We've got temple to explore and a Digi-egg to hat-huh?!"  
  
Everyone blinked wide eyes at the red-haired girl who landed on her stomach on the grass after being spit out of a TV nearby.  
  
"What is it with you and randomly getting transported here?" Tai asked as he walked over to help the girl in question.  
  
Sora blushed as she got to her feet. "I don't know," she replied with a shrug. "This time, I didn't even touch your computer screen. I was just sitting by myself at the riverbank thinking about the Digital World and then I suddenly got transported here."  
  
"Well, now that you're here, we're going to take you with us to File Island," Davis told her.  
  
"Huh?" Sora had no idea what he was talking about.  
  
"Sora," said Tai. "All of us here strongly believe that you're the last Digidestined we're looking for. Please join us in our search for the last crest and Digi-egg." He placed both hands on her shoulders.  
  
She stared at him doubtfully. "You told me about this mission…about finding the Guardian of Love… I'm not capable of…"  
  
"Love?" Mimi asked rhetorically. "Sora, you're one of the most caring people I know."  
  
"I agree with Mimi," piped Yolei. "You just have to believe in yourself."  
  
The red-haired girl looked around her. Everyone nodded their heads. 'So they all believe in me…'  
  
"Join us?" Tai queried seriously, imploring her to agree. A warm smile grazed his lips. His smile was rather contagious because Sora found herself grinning as she slowly nodded.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
All of the Digimon reverted back to their rookie forms (except Gatomon) in order to minimize their size as they rode with their partners (and Sora) inside Whalemon's mouth.  
  
"It's been so long since the last time I gave you kids a ride to File Island," the sea Digimon commented.  
  
When they got to the shore, the Digidestined (minus Joe) bid Whalemon farewell before setting off to find the temple. (Joe was in the bushes trying to recover from motion-sickness.)  
  
The team marched through the dense trees and shrubs, chattering and joking to pass the time and to make Sora feel comfortable. They even played a game upon Yolei's insistence. As Sora joined in on the fun, she also took in her surroundings with open curiosity. File Island looked more gorgeous than the other place she had been to.  
  
While the red-haired girl was awestruck by her surroundings, Tai was awestruck by her presence. 'She looks happier,' he mused.  
  
After a few hours of walking and Digimon-riding, the team finally arrived at the foot of a long flight of steps. They shielded their eyes from the sun as they gazed up at the pyramid-like structure. At the very top rested a dazzling, haunting temple.  
  
Yolei gave a squeak. "This temple looks like the one where Hawkmon and Armadillomon were kept! And…" Yolei sighed. "It also doesn't come with an escalator."  
  
Everyone chuckled at her comment.  
  
"We could have the flying Digimon carry us to the top," Ken suggested.  
  
"Trust you to be the genius," Yolei remarked, a bit embarrassed that she didn't think of it initially.  
  
In just a few minutes, all of the Digidestined were dropped off in front of the temple's entrance. The place was so much bigger up close. Everyone strained their necks to observe its entire height. Tall pillars and elaborate arches gave the temple a striking appearance. Strange symbols were etched onto the walls and filled with gold dust. By the awestruck look on Izzy's face, he looked like he wanted to sit down and begin deciphering the hieroglyphs.  
  
"Oh no you don't," Mimi warned and thwacked him on the head. The memory of what had happened four years ago was apparently still fresh in her mind. She took his hand and started dragging him into the temple. The rest of the team gave each other weak smiles before following those two inside.  
  
"Whoa…" everyone murmured, awestruck by the mysterious beauty of the room they had just entered. After walking through a long hallway (that surprisingly had no weird traps and pitfalls) and passing through a series of heavy doors, they reached the edge of a long glittering pool. In the near distance, a single stone pillar supported a tiny orb that glowed a deep shade of red. Precious stones of all colors were embedded into the tall gray walls that made up the sides of the pool. The structure offered no walk-way to get across.  
  
"Well, this is it…" Tai murmured. "That orb wasn't what I expected for a crest, but I guess we'll have to take what we can get."  
  
The brown-haired teen ushered Sora towards the edge of the pool.  
  
"You don't suppose...I have to swim to get across, do you...?" Sora asked nervously.  
  
"Why? What's wrong with that?" Davis asked nonchalantly.  
  
"...I can't swim," Sora explained. A mild blush claimed her cheeks. She averted her eyes to the ground.  
  
"Really??" Davis asked, genuinely surprised. "But I thought everyone here knows how to swi--"  
  
The be-goggled boy was sharply cut off when Yolei roughly nudged him. "Stop making her feel bad!" the tall girl whispered fiercely.  
  
"Not a problem!" both Gomamon and Gabumon replied cheerfully in unison. Both Digimon took a deep breath and then exhaled a long stream of ice that created a path for Sora to cross. Everyone cheered-but abruptly stopped when the ice suddenly melted.  
  
"W-what!?" Both Matt and Joe sputtered in shock.  
  
Before complaints could be raised, Hawkmon made himself heard. "Not to worry!" the feathered Digimon announced. "I'll carry you across!" He Digivolved into Halsemon with the help of Yolei. The flying Digimon bowed low to allow Sora to climb onto his back.  
  
"Hold on tight!" said Halsemon, and he lifted her off the ground. Smiles could be seen on everyone's faces as the Digimon flew Sora across the pool. But suddenly-  
  
"AHHHHHHH!" Sora screamed as she plunged into the water.  
  
"SORA!!" Tai's eyes became round with panic. Without hesitating, he dove courageously into the pool.  
  
"Be careful!!" Kari called out. "This pool is dangerous!!"  
  
Behind her, Yolei shrieked. "Why did you revert back to Hawkmon?!"  
  
The Digimon flew into her arms. "I'm sorry, Yolei! But for some reason, I felt as if something had temporarily possessed me, forcing me back to my rookie level!"  
  
"What do we do now?" Kari asked worriedly. "There's something...odd about this place..." she whispered and stared into the dark waters of pool. TK, noticing the strangely distant look on her face, approached her and placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
Behind him, Ken responded in a low tone, "There's nothing we can do. Except watch and hope Tai and Sora will be alright." 'Kari's right, though,' he thought to himself. 'There's something strange about this temple. That pool is downright unnerving...'  
  
TK glanced at the blue-haired boy, noticing the same transfixed look on his face... Yolei walked over to Ken and squeezed his arm gently. But even with her comforting touch, grim thoughts invaded his mind. 'Despite its serene welcoming look, there's something…bone-chilling…about this pool. It's so cold... I can sense it... It's as cold as death…'  
  
Meanwhile, Tai struggled to ignore the unnerving sensation that the waters gave him as he swam hurriedly towards the drowning girl. Fear coursed through his veins as he saw Sora choke and cough in between her wild screaming and flailing arms.  
  
Sora was absolutely terrified. Tears and water blurred her vision. Her mind desperately wished for her to get out of the water, to escape the drowning and the sinking sensation. She was terrified of death and the darkness. She didn't want to come face to face with her innermost fears. She continued to thrash wildly in the water until a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her. And then Sora knew that she was saved. She clung tightly to her savior, shivering uncontrollably in his arms. Tai drew her closer to him. His deep brown eyes shone brightly with a mixture of fear, relief, concern, courage...  
  
"Kick the water with me," he told her gently as he turned and motioned for her to move. Sora complied, draping an arm around his neck before kicking the water with him. Together, they lapped the waters harmoniously.  
  
"Thank you..." she murmured close to his ear. She no longer felt threatened in the water. Not with him helping her get across, anyway. And before she knew it, the crest was only a few feet away.  
  
Sora got off of Tai's back and climbed out of the pool. She stretched an arm in front of her to help him out.  
  
Tai smiled warmly at her and then opened his mouth to speak. But whatever he was about to say was interrupted by a bone-chilling voice that filled the air.  
  
"...You interfered..."  
  
Everyone from Sora to Tai to the rest of the Digidestined and their Digimon on the other side of the pool gasped and looked around in panic. Suddenly, a violent whirlpool formed beneath the brown-haired boy, mercilessly sucking in him.  
  
"TAI!!" Sora screamed. She grabbed onto one of his flailing arms.   
  
"ARE YOU CRAZY ME?! LET GO OF ME!! GO GET THE CREST!!" Tai bellowed as he tried to free himself from the girl's grip.  
  
"NO! I'M NOT LETTING YOU GET SUCKED IN!!" Sora tried desperately with all her strength to pull him out of the water, but to no avail. She lost her balance and fell into the dark whirlpool with him.  
  
Their screams mirrored those of the bystanding Digidestined and Digimon.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Until next time, the FINAL chapter…  
  
I seriously thought this was going to be the last part, but when I realized that it was starting to get lengthy, I decided to put this up as the 7th chapter. It took a lot longer than I expected to get Sora's character comfortable/settled in the Digital World.  
  
( =P It's my style not to write really long stories/chapters.)  
  
Oh by the way, how was the slight pinch of humor? O 


End file.
